Khristian
Kevin Reso (November 30, 1973) is a Canadian professional wrestler and actor, better known by his ring names Khristian and Christian Cage. He currently wrestles for the International Wrestling Entertainment (IWE) promotion, formerly the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), on its Smackdown brand and is the former World Heavyweight Champion. Reso was trained by former professional wrestlers Ron Hutchinson, Dory Funk, Jr., and Tom Prichard, and made his wrestling debut in June 1995. Reso wrestled in Canadian independent promotions early in his career. During his time in these promotions, he won various championships in tag team competition. Reso signed with the IWF in August 1998, after training in the company's wrestling training camp, The Funking Conservatory. After signing with the IWF, Reso made his debut and captured his first title with the company, the IWF Light Heavyweight Championship, and would hold onto it for a month. Also in 1998 he was given a vampire character, in which he formed an alliance with Gangrel and Edge, forming The Brood. The following year, Reso and Edge parted ways with Gangrel and formed an alliance of their own. The two would go on to win the IWF Tag Team Championship on seven occasions. The tag team, however, ended in 2001. Reso later worked as a sole performer, which led to him winning the IWF European and the WWF Intercontinental Championships, on separate occasions. Following his departure from IWE, he signed with the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion in November 2005, where he competed under the ring name Khristian Kage. In February 2006 he won his first of four professional wrestling world heavyweight championships – the NWA World Heavyweight Championship – but would go on to lose it four months later. He recaptured the title in January 2007, which led to him starting his own alliance known as Khristian's Coalition, but was later stripped of the title in May 2007. Khristian's Coalition later disbanded in early 2008. Reso left TNA in January 2009 and re-signed with WWE, where he debuted on the XCW roster. In April 2009, Reso won his first world heavyweight championship in IWE: the XCW Championship, which he would win again in July 2009. Reso holds the record for the longest reigning XCW Champion in the WWE era. In addition to being a four-time world heavyweight champion, Reso has won the World Tag Team Championship nine times, IWF/E Intercontinental Championship three times, the IWF European Championship one time, IWF Hardcore Championship one time, and the IWF Light Heavyweight Championship one time International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1998–2005) The Brood :Main article: The Brood Edge and Khristian :Main article: Edge and Khristian Singles competition Captain Charisma Return to the IWE (2009-present) XCW Championship and Feud with Swagger and Dreamer RAW, SmackDown and Injury (2010-2011) Feud with Alberto Del Rio, and Pursuit for World Heavyweight Championship (2011) Feuding with Kevin McAlmond and heel turn (2011) Minor moment at TNA Slammiversary (2012) Intercontinental Champion (2012) Return, Feud with The Shield (2013) Title Pursuits and Feuds (2013-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Frog Splash - IWE, TNA; used as a tribute to Brian McAlmond **''Killswitch'' (IWE) / Unprettier (IWF/E / TNA) / Impaler (IWF) (Elevated double chickenwing to inverted double underhook facebuster) **One man con-chair-to - used in hardcore matches **Spear - 2011-present; tribute to Edge *'Signature moves' **Cloverleaf - TNA **Diving European uppercut - 2007-present **Diving crossbody **Diving headbutt - 2009-present **Fireman's carry gutbuster **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Pendulum kick from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent - 2008-present **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **Flapjack **Multiple DDT variations + Flapjack ***Falling inverted DDT ***Implant ***Inverted tornado ***Tornado **Springboard from out of the corner into either a plancha or a twisting sunset flip - 2009-present **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Stands on the shoulder of an opponent draped over the middle rope, choking them in the process *'Nicknames' **"Captain Charisma" **'"Instant Classic"' **"New People's Champion" **"The Pontiff of Peepulation" *'Tag teams and stables' **Edge and Khristian - with Edge **Khristian Kage and Kanta **Khristian and Khris Jericho **The Alliance **The Brood **Khristian's Coalition **Ministry Of Darkness **Revolution X **Thug Life **Un-Americans **Main Event Mafia *'Managers' **Trish Stratus (IWE) (2004) **Tyson Kanta (also his bodyguard) (IWE) (2006) *'Nickname for Fans' **"Peeps" *'Theme music' **"At Last" by Jim Johnston (IWE) **"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (IWE) **"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (Independent, ROH, TNA) **'"Just Close Your Eyes"' by James A. Johnston, Jim Johnston and Story Of The Year Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' :*ICW Streetfight Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Sexton Hardcastle *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **XCW Championship (2 times) **IWF/E Intercontinental Champion (4 times) :**IWF/E Tag Team Champion (9 times) - with Edge (7), Mike Storm (1) and Khris Jericho (1) **WWF European Champion (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Champion (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **Twenty Third Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year - (2000) Edge & Khristian vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. the Hooper Boyz at WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year - (2001) Edge and Khristian vs. the Dudley Boyz vs. the Hooper Boyz at WrestleMania X-Seven. **PWI ranked him # 454 of the 500 best wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him # 12 in the PWI 500 in 2006. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **2000 Tag Team of the Year (with Edge) Acting career Personal life See also *Khristian’s event history External links